Of Course I Do
by LMZ-23
Summary: Rating just to be safe. LG fluff story, they are dating and....find out for yourself but pleze rr!


A/N: OK, peoples! This is an L/G fluff story. Pretty predicable, but if  
you're an L/G lover and especially a fluff lover, this is SO for you!  
Please r/r cuz I wanna know if you guys like it, k? Thanks! *~lmz~*  
*I don't own, I don't I don't I don't!*  
Story: Of Course I Do  
Author: LMZ_23  
Chapter 1: Will You?  
Gordo felt his mind spinning. He scomed to his bedside once again. "Am I  
doing the right thing?" he said aloud into the silence. He didn't need an  
answer to that one. God, Gordo, I mean, it's Lizzie. Lizzie! The Most  
Amazing Girl On This Planet Lizzie. His childhood crush and of course best  
friend Lizzie. His girlfriend Lizzie. His one true love. And hopefully,  
fiancée Lizzie.  
20 year old Lizzie McGuire looked at herself in the mirror in that flashy  
red hot dress. She twirled around, giggling to herself. "If I do say so  
myself I say I look absolutely ravishing! Gordo's gonna *die*!!" Suddenly,  
she stopped. "And if Miranda were here, she'd say, 'Oh, my God, chica, oh  
my God!' and then we'd jump and scream and hug and.." She sat down on the  
sofa clutching the keys to her Hilridge Apartment Room. Her very best  
friend, other than her boyfriend Gordo, Miranda Sanchez, had been gone for  
a year now. 'It was for Miranda.' Lizzie thought. When Miranda annoced last  
spring that she was engaged to the man of her dreams, Ethan Craft, Lizzie  
was ecstatic with excitement. "And now we will all be happy together!" she  
remember saying, and then she uttered those 5 words. "That's where you're  
wrong." Miranda explained that Ethan had applied for a job out east in  
Boston a month before he proposed to Miranda. That weekend, he got a call  
that he got that job. Ethan told her that if she didn't want to leave her  
family and friends, he would decline the offer. But knowing how much it  
meant to him....well, now that were out in Boston and there is nothing she  
could do about it. They were still best friends, though, and nothing could  
or would ever change that. Lizzie sighed and walked down to the lobby to  
wait for Gordo.  
Gordo parked his Jeep outside and mangled his way into the lobby. Right  
away he spotted her, so..amazing. She saw him and smiled, a smile that made  
his body physically melt. She walked up to him. "Hey you, you better get  
out of here before my girlfriend comes in here." Gordo said, pulling her  
into his arms.  
"Aww, dang it! You have a girlfriend? Figures, all the good guys are  
taken!" Lizzie said laughing.  
"Enough of this." Gordo smiled. "How are you, pretty girl?"  
"I am-" Lizzie looked at Gordo and found herself at a sudden loss of words.  
"f-fine."  
"Good. I couldn't stand it anyother way. Now let's get going."  
"Going?" she asked, "where are we going?"  
Gordo laughed quietly, "You'll see Lizzie McGuire, you'll see."  
The cute couple walking out into the night and got into the Jeep. Lizzie  
couldn't stand the suspense. "David Gordon, you tell me where you're taking  
me right now."  
"No, Lizzie, all I can say is that it will be about an hour drive but you  
will like where we are going, I promise."  
"Okay." Lizzie said like a kid who had just been told they wouldn't be  
making a stop at the candy store that day.  
After about 5 minuetes of driving in quiet, Gordo felt something on his  
shoulder. He looked over to see Lizzie sound asleep. Gordo decied to let  
her rest.  
"Lizzie?" Gordo asked quietly. "Lizzie?" he said shaking her. "Wake up,  
we're here."  
Her pretty eyes fluttered open. "Gordo?" she yawned, "is that you?"  
"Yeah sleepyhead it's me. Are you okay?" he asked a little alarmed.  
"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night is all."  
"Are you sure?" He said, not totally convinced.  
"Yes Gordo, now let's go!" she hopped out and gasped.  
It was an amazing beach sence. Black sky filled with stars and ocean wave  
crashing up onto the sandy shore. "It's butiful."  
After about an hour of playing in the tide Gordo said. "Lizzie, I have  
something to ask you."  
"Yes Gordo?" Lizzie asked, completely unaware.  
He got down on one knee. "I am just asking, Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, will  
you..marry me?"  
A/N: Hahaha! I am soooooooooo evil! So I will update yet today, but what  
did u think? Please review! Are you finding it boring? Let me know. *lmz* 


End file.
